1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved pad locks in which the code number thereof can be changed under simple operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pad lock of the type having several number wheels is changeable in the code number thereof. Conventionally, the user has to hold a sharp stick or the like by one hand and extend the sharp stick into a hole of the case to allow a change of the code number by the other hand. This is extremely inconvenient, as both hands are required while changing the code number. In addition, holding of the sharp stick is troublesome, An improved pad lock has been proposed to allow the user to continuously press a retaining member by one hand to allow a change of the code number by the other hand, yet such changing still requires both hands. The present invention is intended to provide improved pad locks to solve this problem.